the_hunters_lodgefandomcom-20200214-history
The Threshold (Short Story)
Hugo was through dealing with Woden's bullshit. Half a decade of killing all manner of beasts and monsters for The Lodge, his right eye and countless nights of good sleep. This is what Hugo had paid to The Lodge. The man grabbed his coat and threw it on before storming out of his room, down the stairs and into the main lobby. There was a small group of Hunters there discussing something, Hugo didn't care what. Another door to the lobby opened and in strode Woden, that fucking old man. "Are you going somewhere Hugo?" he asked with a wide grin. "None of your business old man." spat Hugo, barging his way through the group. He pulled on the door handle and pushed through to the outside, he rushed along the cobblestone path. "Now, now Hugo. There's no need to be rash." called Woden. "Come back inside." Hugo paid his elder no mind and continued down the path. He came to the imaginary threshold created by the torches which surround The Lodge and tried to take one more step. It felt like time slowed for Hugo, like his body was heavy lead. He could feel every fiber of muscle strain and relax as he moved. And then he felt a presence, something was watching him. Not Woden or the group of Hunters watching him from the lodge. And then came the howl. Hugo froze and felt every hair on his body stand on end. In the past he had fought werewolves, dire wolves, wendigo and all manner of rabid dogs. None had ever sounded a howl so utterly frightening. And then came the movement. Although it was dark and the trees of the Black Forest almost like a wall of timber and roots, Hugo saw their leaves shake, he felt the ground vibrate under his feet. Hugo began shaking and his fear shattered, he turned on this heels and scrambled back up the cobblestone path. Barging back through crowd that had gathered and rushing up the stairs to his room. Woden watched him climb the stairs, his grin hadn't left his face. Later that Night Hugo didn't sleep, he sat in a chair in his room with an ax resting against his leg. He was shaking as he pondered. What in the world could have made that howl? He caught the glimpse of a shadow move beyond the threshold of torches and snapped his head towards the window to catch a glimpse. An enormous black shape. Before Hugo could strain his eye in the darkness and get a good look at it, he felt something placed on his right shoulder. Hugo jumped from his chair, brushing it off and grabbing the ax in two hands. Woden was standing behind him, still with that fucking grin on his face. "Did you see it?" asked the old man. "You fucking scared me you old bastard." yelled Hugo before relaxing and lowering the ax. "Did you see it?" repeated the old man. "Only a shadow." replied Hugo as he set the ax back on the ground. "I didn't get a good look." "Good." said Woden as he turned to leave. "What the fuck is that thing old man?!" shouted Hugo demanding an explanation. Woden looked back. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about Hugo, my boy." explained Woden. "But it has your scent now. Take care if you go hunting any time soon." Hugo watched Woden leave the room. He turned his head to the window and caught another glimpse. A blazing red eye. Hugo dropped to the ground out of the eye's sight. Had it seen him? Could it pass the threshold? Was The Lodge in danger? Was he in danger? Minutes passed like hours as Hugo clung to the ground, his mind racing with fear. Another good night of sleep. Lost. Category:Short Story Category:Hugo Category:Woden